Embodiments relate to an air conditioner.
An air conditioner is a device for controlling the temperature or humidity of air using a cycle of compression, condensation, expansion, and evaporation.
In some recent air conditioners, a plurality of indoor units is connected to one or more outdoor units. In this case, the number of compressors included in the outdoor units may vary according to the capacities of the indoor units. For instance, a plurality of compressors can be included in one outdoor unit.
Oil separators can be respectively coupled to outlets of the compressors for separating oil from refrigerant discharged from the compressors. The oil separated by the oil separators is supplied to inlets of the compressors through oil collection pipes.
Oil collected from one compressor is supplied to the same compressor and is not supplied to the other compressors. Thus, the compressors can have unbalanced oil level, and components of a compressor having insufficient oil can lead to mechanical abrasion.